


Angels and Thunderstorms

by Castielnerdangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Scared Castiel, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielnerdangel/pseuds/Castielnerdangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel experiences his first thunderstorm. Luckily Dean is there to help him through the terrifying situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Thunderstorms

The hunters were in between cases. Sam had decided to give Dean and Castiel some space and got a separate motel room of his own. He was relieved when his brother and Cas finally admitted their feelings towards one another. Even through everything that they had been through, Dean had never been happier, having his angel at his side. 

Dean and Castiel were cuddled up on the motel bed in the afternoon, enjoying each others company after a hard week. They could hear the howl of the wind and the rain was loud but soothing against the roof. The news had predicted thunderstorms, and based on the way the weather was, there was going to be one. 

Dean had his arms wrapped around Castiel, while they were laying together. From outside they heard a large growl of thunder and a bright flash lit up the room. Castiel whimpered and his eyes grew wide.  
Dean noticed as Castiel tensed up "Hey, Cas. Are you scared?"  
Cas buried his head in Dean's neck "don't let it get me Dean, please."  
"Hey, hey it's not going to get you, Cas it is just a thunderstorm." Dean pulled Castiel's chin up, so those big blue eyes were looking at him, "I'm right here, Cas. You don't need to be afraid."

A much louder roll of thunder echoed throughout the room. Castiel gasped and hid his head under the sheets, curling up on Dean's chest.   
Dean peered under the blanket and saw that Cas had his eyes squeezed shut.   
"Cas, the storm will pass. It's not going to hurt you, I promise." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and kissed his palm. Castiel slowly opened his eyes and made his way out from under the sheets. "Here, let me distract you." Dean planted a kiss on his lips and could feel Cas relaxing under his touch. Dean kissed his forehead and played with his hair. 

Cas still had both arms wrapped around Dean and flinched every time he heard thunder. It went on like this for about an hour until the storm passed.   
"What is funny?" asked Castiel when he heard a small chuckle from Dean. "Oh just my big, bad angel being afraid of a thunderstorm."   
"Why are you making fun of me?"  
"I'm not making fun of you, Cas. Truthfully, I find it extremely adorable."   
Castiel blushed and with that, Dean couldn't resist his angel anymore and pulled him into a kiss.   
"I love you, Castiel. And I will never let the thunderstorm get you"  
"I love you too, Dean." 

Dean and Cas didn't realize that the sun had came out and there was a rainbow stretching across the sky. They spent the rest of the day cuddled against each other, those blue and green eyes staring deeply into the other. 

There were these nights when they didn't have to say anything at all to know how much they truly loved each other. After this, Castiel wasn't afraid of thunderstorms, because he knew Dean would always be there with him and that was all Cas ever needed.


End file.
